


小奶狗4

by Aphroditemars



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Sex, Young Tom Hiddleston
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditemars/pseuds/Aphroditemars
Summary: 莫名穿越回去的你，遇见了年轻版的Tom，你们再次相爱，在他得知你是他未来的妻子以后，他和你的相处越发有趣了
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 6





	小奶狗4

你并没有丝毫像是要穿越回去的迹象，让一个大学生养着自己总是说不过去的，你索性在剑桥附近找了一份家教的工作，教中文。

你的主顾人很好，你的学生是一对夫妻的小儿子。Brown夫妇两人都是剑桥的教授，在一次去中国旅行后家里的孩子闹着想学中文，刚好找到了你。

你开心的每周两次去教授家教课，热情的主人家总是留你一起吃饭，但每次都被你以各种理由推却，你并没有提起Tom的存在，因为你总是没来由的怕自己的存在会影响了Tom的未来，你总是有意识将你们两个划分开来。

二十一世纪初的英国对于中国的单身姑娘还是有些危险，你独来独往的形象让Brown夫妇很是担心，在和你十分熟悉以后甚至建议你在他们家给小Brown当全职老师，毕竟亚洲人的数学也好的不得了，其他的小学生功课对于你一个研究生来说也是小菜一碟。

可你总不能放着Tom一个人住，只能推却说自己喜欢一个人住。这导致了Brown夫人开始有意的给你介绍对象，她经常在你来教课的时候约一些她优秀的学生来家里做客，并在你结束教课时让那些剑桥毕业的高材生们送你回家。

这真的伤透了你的脑筋，一次两次你能拒绝，可毕竟是好意，你总不能次次都拒绝。

终于，这天开开心心提前回来想要给你一个惊喜的Tom撞见了别人送你回家。

有礼貌的英国绅士将你送到家门口，还不忘记老师的嘱咐，要看你进门才能走，你们正礼貌的在门口道别，突然屋门被人从里边猛的打开了。

送你回来的人下意识向前一步，将你挡在身后，警惕的看着屋里出来的男孩。

Tom本来一脸兴奋，可看到你身前男人的瞬间像是被泼了一盆冷水，整个人都冰冷了起来。

“你是谁？”男人向Tom发出质问。

Tom并没有回答只是定定了看了你一眼便转身回到了屋里。

“嘿！我在问你话！”男人又提高了声音。

你见状扯了扯他的衣袖，男人回头刚要安抚你，可你打断了他的话深吸了一口气说到，“对不起，那是我男朋友，以后就不麻烦你送我回家了，抱歉。”说完你向他微微欠身，点头示意以后走进了屋子里，留下了一脸不明所以的人在门外。

你小心翼翼的关上门，看着门外不在状况的男人完全没有解释的心思，毕竟你还有一个更大的问题。

你深吸了一口气调整了自己有些紊乱的呼吸，想着要怎么安抚你炸了毛的小可爱，但并没有等你整理好思路，Tom就出现了。

他端着水杯出来给自己倒水，那架势就像你完全不存在一样，你犹豫着不知道如何开口。

Tom倒完水完全没有回卧室的意思，径直坐在了沙发上拿起一本书开始看起来。

你看着他的样子，也许是在等你解释？

你壮起胆子坐在了他的身边，“Tom，我们......”

男孩仿佛没听到你的话一样，一声不吭的站起身向卧室走去。

你的男孩实在是太难哄了，你头疼的站起身跟了过去。

男孩手里依旧拿着那本书，靠在床头一脸委屈的看着书完全没有搭理你的意思。见你跟了进来男孩瞬间放下了手里的书，转过头去用手挡住了自己的眼睛。

操！他哭了

你一下怂了起来，快步走到他身边蹭着他软软的叫他的名字撒娇着道歉，你一边解释一边拉着他的手想要他直视你的眼睛，可并不是那么容易，在轻微抽泣的男孩显然不想被你看到自己这么脆弱的一面，任凭你再怎么撒娇哼哼也强撑着不放下遮挡着的手。

你一遍遍的解释着，你不是不想承认他的存在，你只是怕自己的出现会扰乱他原本美好的未来。

Tom终于放下了挡在眼前的手，男孩委屈的哭红了眼眶，泪水正从他那美丽的蓝色眼睛里涌出，顺着他的脸庞滴落。

男孩带着颤抖的哭腔，“我以为你不要我了”

“不会的，亲爱的，我怎么会呢？”

“我没有他成熟，也没有他......老”

“不不不，我就喜欢你这样的”

“那你为什么会和35岁的我结婚”

“..........”

“你看你还是不喜欢我”

你绞尽脑汁的想着要怎么证明你的真心，Tom看了你的样子也早已心下了然，刚刚不过就是看到你和别的男人走在一起，稍微酸一酸而已。委屈过了也解释过了，他不是不讲理的人。

“那你怎么证明你喜欢我？”，已然缓过来的男孩仍然装出一副委屈的样子，微微撅着嘴唇朝你问到。

“我.....”，你不知该如何回答这么突然的问题，只是磕磕巴巴的，“我就是喜欢你呀，我.....爱你。”

男孩听到你下意识的回答开心的不得了，可是为了向你索要补偿，他还苦着脸，一副不会原谅你的样子，“证明给我看”

“怎么证明呢？”你还对于男孩的计划一无所知，一步步被他带入为你编织的陷阱。

男孩拉着你的手用力一扯将你扯进了怀里，将一侧的脸颊凑向你，他并不明说，只是等着你的动作。

你凑上前，亲吻了你生气的男孩，男孩又转过了另一侧的脸颊，你看着闹脾气的男孩无奈的吻了上去，可这次对上的却是他的薄唇。

男孩狡猾的一笑，却在你抬起头时带着更委屈的语气，“你偷亲我.......”男孩说着委屈的要哭出来一样，正在你有些搞不清状况的时候他一个翻身压住了你，“亲了我，就要对我负责”

你看着正在兴奋的脱着上衣的小狐狸，他哪还有一丝的委屈，兴奋又开心的男孩在你身上不断的落下亲吻，一件件剥离你的衣衫，男孩带着你的手附上他的炙热，刚刚搞清自己被奶狗套路了的你自然没什么好气，你有些重的捏了以下男孩胀大的性器，惹得男孩一声闷哼，低下头将脸埋进你的脖颈边厮磨着，委屈的哼哼着解释，“我一开始真以为你不要我了”你听着男孩的声音，一时有些心软，手下的力气也轻了些，男孩刚好就着你的手微微挺动身体，在你手心上摩擦着。

“然后呢”

“然后......”男孩的声音逐渐染上了情欲，“然后.......你在我身上一通乱蹭，还......”男孩红了脸顿了顿，“还一直喊我的名字，我怎么受得了”。男孩虽然害羞的红了脸可是边说着手上的动作却没有停下，那纤细又骨节分明的手在你的肌肤上游走，留恋的把玩你胸前的柔软，向下撩拨般的碰触着你腹部敏感的皮肤。

男孩见你没有要继续生气的样子，便顺着耳垂开始亲吻讨好着你，你也被逐渐燃气的情欲磨的有些失去了耐性，索性将手探入他的裤子里，开始有节奏的揉搓套弄着男孩饱胀的阴茎，本就深陷情欲的男孩怎么受得住你的撩拨，没几下他就颤抖着交代在了你的手里，可你并没有罢休的意思，好歹他也骗了你，害你紧张担心了一场，惩罚还是要有的。你丝毫没有手软的就着他刚刚射出的白浊，继续撸动着手里还没变软的物件，男孩因为高潮已经有些脱力的半跪在你身边，上身靠着你，身子蹦的直直的，全靠着头部顶着枕头和双腿的力气撑着。你轻易的将男孩推到，让他仰躺在床上，手上的动作没有丝毫停顿，只是用空出来的一只手扯下了男孩宽大的家具裤，深蓝色的裤子上被溅上些许白色，看着很是色情。他那黑色的内裤就更加惨目忍睹了，外部已经湿透了，里边也满满都是白色的精液。你胡乱的扯下了他的裤子，翻身跨坐在男孩的腿间，手中刚刚射精的阴茎还没缓过射精的快感，就被再次唤醒，男孩发出一阵阵无意识的呻吟，腰部向下压着，似乎是想躲避你的撸动。

你可是知道的很射精过后敏感的阴茎很容易再次射精，毕竟之前你也在另一个Tom身上试过。你俯下身在男孩耳边轻喘着，加快了套弄的速度，只见男孩的呼吸越发急促和沉重原本有些放松的腰身也再次紧绷起来，臀部无意识的向上顶弄着，你用上了两只手，一只握住头部旋转揉搓着，另一只手快速的撸动着柱身。伴随着男孩口中溢出的闷哼，他再次射精了，一滴滴精液溅落在他好看的腹肌上和他的体毛上，微微向下流动着。

你收回了有些麻木的双手，那手上也沾满了男孩的精液，你刚要下床去。却被拉回了床铺。

对上了脸颊通红的男孩的脸，“别走”他的声音完全被情欲浸染，低沉的勾人心魂。

夜才刚刚开始。


End file.
